One Night With You
by LadyAriaa
Summary: An experiment gone wrong leads Bushroot and the Liquidator to an unexpected experience they won't soon forget.


Author's note: Ok so this is officially my first ever published fanfic, yay for me! As such I would greatly appreciate some reviews, but be nice! It's my first time x) and just for the record dialog is not my forte so sorry if any of it sounds a little weird.

Disclaimer: This is a work of pure fiction. It has been created solely to appease my own personal perverseness. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidental, and really surprising. I own nothing and I make no money from this. All characters are © Disney.

Warning: explicit gay love, don't like don't read!

* * *

><p>The gathering clouds that littered evening sky darkened with the promise of rain as the city of St. Canard slipped into the twilight hours. Within the greenhouse at the edge of town the plants began to sway with excitement at the impending moisture. They prattled happily to their master begging for the roof to be opened so that they could soak in the damp night air.<p>

Reginald Bushroot was hard at work on his latest project and was so engrossed in his calculations that he hardly registered the excited chatter that was going on around him. But never one to ignore his children's needs, he moved momentarily to the side of the white board sidestepping spike in the process. Without removing his eyes from the equations in front of him he moved to pull the lever that would open the greenhouse roof. The plants all thanked him happily as he went back to writing furiously on the board. His tongue protruded slightly from his beak as he filled in the final information.

"Yes, this is it!" he exclaimed, "I've done it! Now plants will no longer be at the bottom rung of society, we will no longer be trampled on and left to wilt! Today is our day! HeheHahhhahh-"

"You know you really need to work on that evil laugh of yours Reg."

Bushroot turned toward the source of the smug comment hands on his woody hips and eyes narrowed. The smug water-dog had been lounging in the utility sink a few feet away as he waited for Reggie to finish his project. He was now half formed on the edge of the basin, hands beneath his chin and looking quite pleased with himself.

"9 out of 10 specialists agree that your chuckle is just too adorable," he gurgled, half giggling to himself.

"Oh who asked you," Bushroot snapped, "I'll show you chuckle…" he muttered to himself as he turned to prepare the final steps of the experiment.

The Liquidator flowed from the sink dripping his way over to reform behind the perturbed scientist.

"Oh, I was only joking Reggie," He said still snickering slightly, "I think your laugh is super scary."

Bushroot narrowed his eyes in annoyance but otherwise didn't answer. He was used to the liquid fiend teasing him. It irritated him at times, but he wouldn't have traded his relationship with the water-dog for anything.

Liquidator tilted his head to look over Bushroot's shoulder, trying to get a look at what he was doing.

"So viewers are dying to know, what exactly is this new product supposed to do? Other than liberate the repressed plant masses of course."

Bushroot glanced back at him his previous anger already fading. He really couldn't stay mad at the blasted puddle.

"Well," he sighed, "if you really want to know it's supposed to alter the state of the plant molecules. Put simply, it should destabilize their cells to elicit a higher energy state which should allow them to extend their growth without my help."

Liquidator blinked at this, "Sooo, you're gonna turn them into mutants?"

"Well, kinda I guess," Bushroot replied rubbing at the back of his head.

"Haven't you already tried that?"

"That was totally different," he insisted, "Either way I won't know if it will work until I push this button to initiate the process."

"Well then don't keep your eager audience waiting; after all, you already instigated the evil laugh."

Reggie stuck out his tongue childishly, eliciting another chuckle from his companion.

"Come on Reggie I'm serious. I've been bored all day. I'd kill for a little action."

Bushroot smirked in response, "In that case, action you shall have!" He said pointing a leaf-like finger in the air dramatically.

He reached over to his computer pushing the key that started the cycle. The machine beeped as the equations were read. The process started the flow of a foreign substance into a nearby fern that had volunteered to accept his master's experiment.

Bushroot held his breath as the plant glowed with excess energy. He grinned as it began to grow, but worry soon set in as the small fern pulsed and cried out inside his head. Before he could cut the circuit to stop the process the plant burst sending excessive waves of energy into the surrounding area. The computer exploded and a great pulse of light hit both villains like a freight train, knocking them unconscious.

As Bushroot came too he registered the feeling of a familiar cool hand against his cheek. When he opened his eyes he could see that the rain had already begun to fall through the greenhouse roof and was now falling softly upon the surrounding area. The Liquidator was staring down at him his face filled concerned.

"Are you alright Reggie?"

"Ugh," he groaned, "yeah, I think so."

The water-dog flowed closer to fallen plant-duck, forming his hands beneath his partner's leafy fingers. He pulled Reggie to his roots watching him carefully as he looked around at the greenhouse.

"What happened?" Bushroot asked, still surveying the disheveled surroundings.

"Well I'm not totally sure, but studies would suggest that things definitely exploded."

Reggie rubbed at his aching head as he mentally questioned the surrounding foliage to see who was injured. He was pleased to find that other than the poor fern that had been his subject, none of his precious plants had sustained much damage. The state of his lab was another thing entirely. His computer was destroyed and broken bits of glass littered the area.

"Yeah I can see that," he sighed, "Well, so much for my latest great experiment. I guess I'm just doomed to be a failure," he stated, shoulders slumped in defeat.

He soon felt the close presence of the watery villain beside him, a wet arm draping itself around his shoulder.

"Depressed? Felling down on yourself? Try special Liquidator brand reassurance, now available with a generous dose of liquid pleasure to ease your mind."

Bushroot couldn't help but smile, the familiar jargon of his friend easing his worries.

"Oh yeah, you think your sparkling water magic is enough to make me forget my failure huh?"

"Guaranteed or your money back," Bud said with a wink.

Bushroot laughed softly, "Well I supposed I do owe you some 'action' for keeping me company all day," he said glancing sensually at the dog beside him.

Liquidator grinned like a fat kid in a chocolate factory. He grabbed Reggie's hips drawing him close and pulling him into a deep kiss. Bushroot wrapped his arms around the wet form of his lover, allowing himself to be momentarily lost in the feeling of moisture all around him.

* * *

><p>The next morning the Liquidator woke to find Bushroot missing. This was not unusual as the plant-duck was usually up as soon as the sun had risen, but what startled Liquidator was the sight of said duck running about the greenhouse frantically, apparently searching for supplies.<p>

The watery canine blinked in confusion, flowing over to where Bushroot was currently setting up a makeshift lab station. He came up behind him silently, quirking an eye at him as he slipped a slide beneath his microscope. Liquidator smirked as the other bent over to peer into the lens. He ran a watery hand suggestively beneath the leaves that composed Bushroot's tail causing him to straighten abruptly, spinning around clutching at his chest.

"Gahh! Don't do that!" he yelled swatting at the chuckling puddle.

"Sorry," he gurgled, "couldn't resist with you sticking your butt out at me."

Reggie narrowed his eyes at him, not amused.

"This is important Bud!" he snapped. After a moment he regarded the dog in front of him and turned to get something from the table. He produced an eyedropper sticking it into Licky's form and pulling out some of his water. Without a word he rushed off again to find a depression slide (1). Liquidator's eyebrows lifted in curiosity as the duck disappeared. He looked down at his chest where the sample had been taken from.

"Uh, you know Reggie if you had wanted some of the Liquidator's product all you had to do was ask. Free samples _are_ available."

He placed his hands on his hips as Bushroot came back to the microscope, placing the liquid sample into the new slide without a word. Bud frowned at the lack of answer from the scientist. He leaned forward to look at Bushroot's face.

"So, how do I look?" he questioned.

"Excited."

"Excuse me?" he asked, taken off guard by the response.

"Your cells. They're in an extremely excited energy state… just like mine," Bushroot stated turning towards him, "I can only assume it was due to our proximity to the blast last night."

"I have cells?"

"Of course you do… well, in a sense. But didn't you hear what I said? Our cells are teeming with excess energy!"

Liquidator took a moment to absorb the information before replying, "So that means what?"

"Well," Reggie glanced back at the slide, "it doesn't seem to be having any debilitating effects on our cells, but it certainly isn't normal."

"Heh, correct me if I'm wrong here Reg, but we aren't exactly 'normal' to begin with."

"This is serious Licky! Who knows what this could potentially do to us!"

"Well, you said you can't draw any conclusions at the moment correct?"

"Yeah, but-"

"And you see no ill effects on our cells, yes?"

Reggie sighed, "Yes."

"Then don't worry," Liquidator replied wrapping an arm around Bushroot's waist "We've got places to go, mayhem to inflict."

Bushroot glanced back at the microscope once more, sighing.

"OK. But if we explode, I'm blaming you."

* * *

><p>The last place Bushroot wanted to be at the moment was at a shady hotel waiting for a shady someone, for a shady job. His head was throbbing and the entire situation only made him more uncomfortable. He may be a villain, but he always felt nervous about being put in such situations. He would have much rather stayed at his greenhouse but when Negaduck told you to do something, you did it. End of story. At least he had sent Licky with him.<p>

Reggie wrung his hands together glancing around the smoke hazed hotel bar nervously. Liquidator just sloshed his foot along the ground in a bored manner, leaning his head against his wet palm. He growled in frustration at being kept waiting so long.

"If I have to wait for this delivery boy one more minute I'll-" no sooner had the complaint left his mouth did a slender, shifty-eyed duck enter the bar. He easily recognized the two villains and shuffled quickly over to them.

"Negs sent ya yea," the boy said sniffing and shifting his eyes around the bar. He looked completely drugged out Bushroot noted.

The Liquidator nodded in response "Yeah, now let's get this over with."

"Yeah," the boy responded, "Not here though, too many people. I gotta room upstairs," he said nodding towards the door.

The villains moved to followed as the boy made his way towards the bar exit. Bushroot swayed slightly as he rose from his seat, his whole world feeling suddenly unstable. He gripped the table momentarily to steady himself. Bud glanced at him, a questioning look on his watery features.

"I'm fine," Bushroot reassured, "just stood up too quick."

Liquidator didn't look convinced but accepted his answer in lieu of the situation. He turned to follow the strange young duck with Reggie close behind him.

The room he took them to was dingy to say the least. The paint was peeling from the walls and various unknown stains littered the floor. Bushroot didn't even want to think about what had caused them. There was a worn bed against one wall. Beside it was a small end table complete with a broken lamp and a plain white phone. A single window filtered light into the dirty room reflecting off the small mirror that hung beside it.

"You got the dough?" the boy asked, twitching slightly as he pulled out a package from his coat.

Bushroot swallowed holding the envelope of money out to the druggie. The boy counted the bills quickly, nodding and handing his package to the Liquidator in return.

"Pleasure doin' business with cha," the boy said before leaving the two alone in the dilapidated room.

Reggie let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. "Glad that's over he said," rubbing at his temples, his headache was getting worse. A lot worse.

He was sure Bud was saying something to him but he was too unfocused to make it out as the room began to sway. He stumbled gripping onto the edge of the bed, trying to keep himself upright. He groaned quietly as he lost the battle with unconsciousness falling to the stained floor.

* * *

><p>"…Reg…Reggie…Reggie!"<p>

Bushroot shifted on the bed, groaning as the sound of his name pulled him back into the world of consciousness. "Licky?" he questioned rubbing at his eyes.

"Heh, well not quite."

Reggie fully opened his eyes staring groggily at the figure above him. The strange mammal caught him by surprise. He could have sworn it was Liquidator calling his name. Who was this?

"where's-?" he cut himself off suddenly his eyes going wide as his hazy mind fully registered what exactly he was looking at. It was Bud Flood, in the flesh.

"Bu-Buddy?" he asked his voice shaking.

"Hm, unfortunately," he replied running a hand through his newly reacquired hair.

"W-what happened?"

"Recent scientific studies suggest that your, ahem… little experiment, has turned us temporarily back into our original selves."

"Turned… US?"

Panic suddenly set in as Reggie looked down at his hands. Instead of the leafy appendages he had become accustomed to he saw white feathered digits he could hardly believe were his.

"Oh god!" he breathed jumping from the bed running to the cracked mirror that hung nearby.

Sure enough it was the former Dr. Reginald Bushroot, balding botanist that stared back at him. Reggie didn't know whether he wanted to scream or pass out. His breath caught in his throat as he ran his hands along his face trying to convince himself that it wasn't true.

"This can't be happening, it just can't be! I can't— did you say temporary?" he questioned suddenly, barely glancing away from his reflection, "how do you know it's temporary?"

"Well, you've been out for a while so I made some calls. I had Megavolt take a look at those samples you took of us before we left the greenhouse and he said that the molecules were extremely unstable and unlikely to remain in that state for long. Or so he says… it was a little hard to keep him focused."

Bushroot shook his head slightly trying to process this information. "Well I guess that would make sense. I was trying to destabilize plant cells to… wait, you asked Megavolt? Why would you ask that fried out cabbage brain?"

"He was the only thing resembling a scientist that I know other than you," Bud replied with a shrug.

"Oh… good point." Bushroot gulped finally tearing his eyes away from the image reflected back at him and turning towards Bud. "At least we won't be… stuck…" he trailed off, his face heating up as he realized an important detail about the newly transformed Bud Flood that he had previously missed in his panicked state. He was completely naked.

"Uh… Bud… you're not… you're ahem- I mean- you don't…" Reggie turned his eyes away, too embarrassed to even figure out what he wanted to say.

Bud quirked an eyebrow at him, momentarily questioning the sudden change in behavior, but the quickly spreading blush that now painted his companion's face was clue enough to what he was getting at. A sly grin found its way onto his face as he took in the sight of the flustered scientist in front of him. He chuckled softly, walking unashamedly toward Reggie.

"Well the Liquidator has little need for clothes so it was kind of difficult to remedy that situation." he trailed his eyes along Reggie's figure as he stepped closer to him, "And don't look now Dr. Bushroot, but you're," his grin broadened "ahem, yourself."

Reggie's eyes widened as he slowly moved his eyes down to take in the rest of his form. "Ah!" he yelped covering himself as best he could as he backed away from the dog in front of him. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Bud blinked at this, smile never leaving his face. "I seem to recall you jumping out of bed before I could say much," his smirk suddenly grew much toothier, "Besides, it's not like I've never seen you naked before."

"That's not the same and you know it!" Reggie sputtered.

Bud moved toward Reggie again, who pressed his back hard against the wall behind him, wishing it would just suck him into its peeling borders. Bud placed a hand against the wall beside him leaning in close, effectively pinning him in place with his stare.

"Want something new? Tired of the same old routine? Try the newly transformed and deliciously helpless Dr. Reggie Bushroot, available for a limited time only," he whispered smoothly to the flustered duck.

Reggie did not appreciate his light attitude at all. He moved away quickly as Bud leaned towards him. Running to the bed to grab a sheet, he wrapped it around his waist to save what privacy he had left.

"How can you joke at a time like this? For all you know we could be stuck this way!" he said gesturing angrily.

Bud shrugged, taking slow, deliberate steps towards Reggie. "No point in worrying until we know for sure what's going to happen. Plus you said yourself that it makes sense that we'll turn back soon," He moved closer as the former plant-duck considered this answer "And who ever said I was joking?" he said slyly.

Bushroot opened his mouth to answer but was silenced as Bud took the opportunity to kiss the distracted duck. Bushroot placed a hand on his furry chest gently trying to push away but having nowhere to go. _How does he always manage to get me pushed up against a wall_? He wondered to himself. Reggie panted as the kiss was broken, a shameful expression settling upon his face. Bud looked at him thoughtfully, tilting his head to the side. Reggie turned his eyes away from the inquisitive stare of the former salesman in front of him, trying to find the words he wanted.

"How can you want me like this?" He finally whispered in a near heartbroken tone.

Bud stared in shock, taking in what he had said. A rare gentle smile settled on his face as he finally understood exactly why Bushroot was really so bothered by the situation. He slipped his hand under Reggie's chin, gently lifting his face to look into his eyes.

"Did you think my affection was conditional? That restrictions and limitations apply?" He asked pressing his nose lightly to the end of Reggie's beak.

Reggie thought about this for a moment before answering, "I never would have wanted you to see me like this," he replied quietly, looking down to avoid the other's gaze.

Bud regarded the chastened scientist, carefully considering the best way to reassure him. He rubbed his nose tenderly against the tip of his bill, eliciting Bushroot's eyes to fix upon him again.

"I love you Reginald Bushroot," he said gently, "Regardless of what package you come in."

Reggie's eyes softened, watering slightly at the admission. No one had ever said they loved him before (at least not in a romantic way). His lids slipped closed as Bud kissed him again. Offering no resistance this time, he placed one of his hands behind the dog's head taking time to appreciate the sensation of touching a more solid Bud. The former water-dog was also savoring the altered feel of his lover. He ran his fingers through the soft feathers of Reggie's chest, relishing the way it made the other tremble as they slipped between his fingers. The kiss itself was gentle but deep, making Reggie's legs shake from the pleasure and foreign sensation of the non-liquid tongue. He moaned softly against Bud's lips, his heart pounding in his chest.

Bud wrapped his arm around Reggie's waist pressing their hips close together. His partner in crime squirmed at the action whimpering adorably. Bud grinned inwardly, pleased to feel Bushroot's arousal pressing against his own eager little salesman. He moved his hand slowly to grip the sheet Reggie was still clutching. He pulled it slowly away from Bushroot's form meeting little opposition from the other. Reggie backed his hips away slightly as his body was fully exposed. He broke the kiss panting harshly as he felt the sheet slip to the floor. Reggie stared at Bud, biting at his bottom beak as his nerves began to get the better of him.

Bud smiled compassionately in return, "What's wrong Reggie?" he questioned running a finger gently along Reggie's cheek.

Reggie managed a small smile in return, his tensions settled slightly by the other's reassuring expression. The smile soon faded as he let out a shaky breath.

"I'm just not so sure bout this… I mean, it's just… not the same, you know?" he admitted "I've never exactly done this before," he added quietly.

His face grew hot again as Bud's smile grew a little more sinister at his reluctance. He placed both hands on Reggie's hips pulling him close once again, their bare lengths touching for the first time. Bushroot gasped at the sensation, resting his hands on Bud's chest as he regarded the other with lust glazed eyes.

"Relax Reggie," Bud purred in response, "I'm a professional."

Reggie's eyes widened as he was pulled into another kiss, this one far more eager and forceful than the last. He still wasn't sure about the whole situation, but the growing desire assaulting his senses was beginning to drown out the logical part of his brain. He wrapped both arms tightly around Bud's neck, thrusting his hips instinctively against the other as he gave into his pleasure. The sly salesman snaked his hand between their hips stroking both their arousals together.

Reggie jolted at the sensation, breaking from the kiss and thrusting harshly into Bud's hand.

"Bu-Buddyyy!" he moaned out.

Bud licked his lips at the sound of his name slipping so passionately from the hesitant duck's bill. He slid both hands behind Reggie's thighs pulling him off the ground, forcing him to wrap his legs around the dog's waist to keep from falling. He moved away from the wall, nipping at Bushroot's neck as he carried him over to the previously forgotten bed. Reggie's breath quickened slightly at the implications the bed represented. He remained silent however, distracting himself by playing with Bud's ears.

Bud chuckled, enjoying the stroking. He wondered if Bushroot understood how much dogs enjoyed having their ears played with (2). He doubted it but appreciated the gesture anyway. He slid the other gently up his body as he slowly lowered them both onto the mattress. Reggie moved himself back against the headboard pulling his knees subconsciously together. The action did not go unnoticed by the other but he chose not to comment. He took a moment to stare into the plant doctor's blue eyes before placing a chaste kiss to the tip of his beak, a subtle way of asking if the other was really okay with this. Reggie smiled shakily, returning the sweet peck to the end of Bud's nose.

A full toothy grin plastered itself upon Bud's face. He licked at Reggie's cheek moving slowly down the other's form. He trailed his tongue along Reggie's quickly rising and falling chest, twirling it between his feathers to taste the skin that lay beneath. Bud barely registered the small whimpers and moans coming from the other as he slipped his hands gently between Reggie's knees, slowly pulling his legs apart to reveal the prize hidden between them. He rubbed his hands along the others thighs taking in the delightfully soft feel of the plumage there.

He looked up at the duck above him, the sight of the other's half-lidded pleasure hazed eyes sending a shot of desire straight to his loins. He lifted his brows devilishly as he let his tongue slip suggestively from his mouth. Reggie shivered at the strangely erotic nature of the simple action. Bud kept his eyes fixed on Reggie as he trailed the muscled appendage to the base of his cock before stroking it up the entire length in one smooth, continuous motion. Bushroot gasped loudly at the new feeling, clenching his eyes shut and dropping his head back against the end of the bed.

"Oh God!" he breathed.

Bud snickered in response, "Nope just Buddy," he replied squeezing the base of Reggie's cock, "It's not nice to call some other man's name while in bed with me you know," he teased.

"Buddyyy," Reggie groaned.

"Heh, much better."

Bud began to swirl his tongue in random patterns along the other's throbbing flesh, grazing his teeth carefully against his skin every now and then. He savored every response the duck offered. He took in every tremble of Reggie's leg, every soft moan, every thrust of his hips relishing the other's uninhibited desire. As much as Bud was enjoying watching Reggie's reactions, he soon grew impatient with teasing the duck and sucked his modest length fully into his mouth.

As soon as he pulled the hot member into his moist cavern Reggie bolted upwards, twining his fingers roughly into the canine's hair. He moaned, bucking uncontrollably against the other's mouth. Bud's eyes widened at the urgency of his reaction but swallowed hard around the flesh despite his shock. Reggie groaned his legs shaking violently as he came causing Bud to smile smugly at the abrupt taste of cum that filled his mouth. Reggie fell back against the pillows to catch his breath as his pleasure ebbed away. Embarrassment soon set in as his mind began to clear. He placed a hand to his beak daring to look down at the dog between his legs.

Bud was staring at him quite contently, his cheek resting on one of his hands and a shit-eating grin fixed firmly on his face. "Well that was fast."

Reggie's whole face turned beet red. "Sh-shut up! It was my first… well, you know!" he snapped at the self-satisfied dog.

"It's called a blow job Reggie," he responded stroking the feathers on Bushroot's stomach absently.

"I know what it's called! Besides I don't know what you expected, I was against this in the first place!"

Reggie attempted to pull his legs away from the smirking mongrel but stopped when Bud grabbed his thighs rubbing them gently. Reggie shuddered at the pleasant feeling.

"I never said it was a bad thing. There's nothing I appreciate more than a thoroughly satisfied customer," Bud retorted, smile never leaving his features as he moved up Reggie's torso, "Besides, there's still more included with this once in a lifetime offer."

Bud's kiss stifled any complaints Reggie may have had. The duck couldn't help but return the caress moving his fingers through the fur on Bud's back. His eyes widened as he felt one of his legs lifted slightly. He squirmed a little but otherwise didn't react. He panted as Bud broke off the kiss watching in curiosity as Bud sucked his own fingers into his mouth twisting his tongue between the digits.

"What are you doing?" Reggie whispered voice laced with desire and uncertainty.

"Something we haven't exactly had to worry about before," he replied pulling his moist extremities from his mouth.

Reggie blinked, not quite understanding what Bud was getting at. It didn't take long to get the idea as Bud lifted his leg to rest on his shoulder. Reggie flinched gripping onto Bud's forearm as he felt the slick digits press against his entrance. He squeaked lightly as Bud pushed his fingers slowly inside him. The feeling was strange and Reggie couldn't keep the look of discomfort off of his face. The expression was hardly a surprise to his companion. Bud had never been with a man prior to his transformation but he knew enough to expect that the sensation would not be initially pleasurable. He used his free hand to gently stroke Reggie's neglected member as he searched around inside him. He smiled sweetly at the low moan let out by the duck. Bushroot jolted as Bud found what he was searching for, his body quivering faintly as stars exploded in his vision.

Bud removed Reggie's limb from his shoulder, pulling him closer to his hips.

"B-Bud?" Bushroot questioned, his voice wavering.

Said canine pecked the scientist gently on the cheek in response as he lined himself up with Reggie's hole.

"Relax," he stated softly, staring into Reggie's clouded blue eyes.

Before the diverted duck could respond he felt the pressure of Bud slipping slowly inside him. He gasped clinging to Bud tightly. It hurt. He breathed harshly, trembling slightly as he gripped the other. Bud held him close, staying still for a moment as Reggie adjusted to the new sensation. He bit along his neck lightly to distract him as he began to move. The familiarity of the sensations came flooding back to Bud as he tried to keep himself under control. He wanted nothing more than to ram into the other hard but he kept his pace slow for Reggie's sake as he tried to figure out the right angle. He knew he had found it when Reggie inhaled sharply, gripping the other tighter. Bud smirked quickening his pace slightly and aiming for that same spot again.

Reggie withered beneath him, slightly unsure of what to do. This was not the same sex he was used to. He found himself craving friction that would not have been possible with their usual exchange of liquid. Reggie gripped at the base of Bud's ears in his frustration, dragging his fingers against his skin.

Bud moaned bringing his head closer to the side of Reggie's face.

"Ooohh, do that again," he groaned.

Reggie was surprised by the dog's request; it wasn't often that Bud moaned like that for him and he found it incredibly arousing. He repeated the action more deliberately, scratching in circles through the thin fur, whimpering at the building pressure in his groin. Bud panted thrusting harder at the ministrations of his lover. He could tell Reggie was close and he wanted nothing more at that point than to reach that blissful peak.

He drew away from the duck beneath him pulling Reggie's hips up slightly so he could push deeper inside him. Reggie moved to grip the sheets beneath him to make up for the lack of Bud's body to hold on to. He cried out with each plunge, bucking against the other instinctively. His back arched off of the worn mattress as he came, spurting his seed against Bud's furry torso. Bud watched intently as the look of ecstasy spread across the other's face. He buried his face in Reggie's shoulder as his desire began to overtake him. Bushroot wrapped his arms around Bud's neck as the other gave a few final thrusts before empting himself inside the tight channel.

They both panted for air as the exertion ended. Bud rested his sweat-slicked forehead against his companion's trying to compose himself as the pleasure receded. Reggie kissed lightly along Bud's muzzle a few times, sighing contently. Bud smiled at the action, reluctantly pulling himself from Reggie's body. He laid out on his back stretching slightly before pulling the other against him. Reggie smiled petting Bud's ear gently, causing the canine to moan happily. They laid in silence for a moment before Bud spoke.

"So consumers are dying to know, how does Bud Flood brand pleasure compare to my usual liquid magic?"

Reggie smiled considering his answer for a moment. "Well I must admit that I wasn't sure I would really enjoy this, but…" he paused for a moment pink tinge painting his cheeks again, "it was good."

Bud's grin couldn't have been much wider as he waited for the other to continue.

"But I'll be happy to get back to our abnormal selves. I'm feeling a little parched," he said provocatively, rubbing his beak against Bud's chest.

"So you're saying you prefer the service of the Liquidator to Bud's more solid lovin?" he asked rubbing his fingers along his shoulder.

"Well it's hard to say. This time was so intense, but so was the first time we…" he laughed slightly, "did it, before. I technically just lost my virginity here so it's kinda hard to compare it to anything."

Bud laughed quietly as Bushroot finished.

"What's so funny?" Reggie questioned.

"Mmm, just makes me feel all bubbly inside to know that I got to _deflower_ you twice."

Reggie smacked Bud gently in response. "Smart ass," he said yawning softly.

Bud glanced at his tired friend, leaning over the bed to grab the discarded blanket. He pulled it around them both holding Reggie close to his chest.

"Negaduck's gonna kill us if we don't get going soon," Reggie mumbled already slipping into sleep.

"He's already gonna kill us," Bud responded. "We can't exactly show up like this anyway so we might as well enjoy the moment while we can."

Bushroot mumbled in response but was already so far into sleep that Bud couldn't tell if he had actually said any real words. He smiled at his lover kissing him on the forehead before closing his eyes to join his partner in the oblivion of sleep.

When Reggie opened his eyes Bud was no longer beside him. He rubbed at his lids to coax the sleep from them. He groaned stretching his neck as he ran his hand through the petals on his head. _Wait, petals?_ Reggie scrambled out of bed running to the cracked mirror once again. He sighed with relief as the blue eyes of Reginald Bushroot, super-villain, stared back.

"Oh thank August," he sighed in relief.

"Feeling relieved? Wonderfully stated and relaxed? Well act now before this mood expires."

Reggie smiled looking towards the bathroom door where Bud in all his liquid glory leaned against the frame, watery arms crossed over his chest.

"Heh, well guess everything's back to normal," Bushroot said walking towards the Liquidator.

"Guess so," Bud replied flowing the rest of the distance toward the plant-duck. "And it's a good thing Negs can't really kill us cause we are way late."

Bushroot groaned not even wanting to think about Negaduck at the moment, but he knew they would have to face him soon.

"Great I just get my body back and now I'll have to regrow it," he whined.

Bud chuckled, water bubbling at the action, "Don't worry Reggie, the Liquidator will help to care for your budding new figure."

"Gee thanks. That solves all my problems," Bushroot responded sarcastically.

The Liquidator smiled knowing that Negaduck couldn't cause either of them any permanent damage. "Well time to face the proverbial music," he said turning to grab the package they had received and heading towards the door. Bushroot hung back, twisting his leafy hands together and worrying his bottom beak between his teeth.

"Buddy wait," he said softly.

The liquid canine turned towards the nervous plant, a quizzical expression on his face. "Yes Reggie?"

"I-I just…" he trailed off, cursing internally at his nerves.

Bud set the package down, moving towards the struggling plant-duck. He pulled his leafy hands into his own watery appendages holding them tightly.

"What is it Reggie?"

Bushroot took a deep breath forcing himself to say what he wanted. "It's just… you… you've never said that you… loved me before and I was just wondering… well…" he sighed again closing his eyes to keep from looking at the dog in front of him.

"You're wondering if I really meant it?" Bud questioned slipping his hand beneath Reggie's chin, tilting it to meet his gaze.

"Well I wasn't gonna put it quite that way," Bushroot replied feeling slightly ashamed. His eyes widened as he felt the watery lips of Liquidator pressing against his own. He sighed into the kiss, pressing his hands to the dog's wet chest, pushing them slightly against the watery barrier.

As the kiss ended Bud ran a hand along Bushroot's face, his water leaving moist trails along his cheek. "The Liquidator does not believe in false advertisement. All sales are final," he said with a grin.

Reggie had never smiled so wide in his life. He felt his heart swell at his friend's words. He doubted that he would hear Licky confess his love very often, but just to know that he meant it was enough for him.

"I love you Licky," he whispered rubbing his leaves along the dog's dripping torso.

Bud remained silent for a moment, smiling at the plant before him. "I love you too Bushy," he replied running a hand through the soft petals on Bushroot's head.

They just stared contently at one another for a moment before the Liquidator moved gracefully to Reggie's side draping an arm around his shoulder.

"Ready to face the chainsaw?" he asked still smiling.

"Ha, no. But as long as I get my daily dose of water while I regrow I should be okay."

He glanced at the canine beside him smirking slightly. Bud grinned in return.

"It would be a pleasure," he purred pulling Reggie towards the door, "After all, once you have tested the magnificence of the Liquidator's all natural product, no common hose will do."

Reggie laughed softly as they left the grimy room.

"Smart ass."

"You know you love it."

Bushroot beamed as they walked arm and arm into the sunny streets of St. Canard. He couldn't deny that in its own right his latest experiment had been a complete success.

* * *

><p>Just some notes:<p>

In case anyone cares what a depression slide is it's just a microscope slide with a circular indent in the middle made for examining liquids.

Yea so I have a theory that anthro dogs enjoy having their ears scratched just like regular dogs x) plus it's cute

Thanks for reading all hope it didn't suck :p and again pleeeaaase review


End file.
